headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Harris
| image = File:Don Harris.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Donald Harris | category = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Alice Harris (wife, deceased); Andy Harris (son); Tammy Harris (daughter) | year of birth = March 13th, 1962 | year of death = 2007 | first appearance = 28 Weeks Later (2007) | played by = Robert Carlyle }} Don Harris was the main character from the 2007 film 28 Weeks Later. He was played by Scottish actor Robert Carlyle. Biography Don Harris was the husband of Alice Harris and the father of Tammy and Andy Harris. Just before the "rage" outbreak struck England, Don and Alice sent their children to school in Spain. This proved fortunate as the children were able to avoid the chaos that ensued when the entirety of the country became infected with the violent symptoms of the virus. Don and Alice fled their home in London and took shelter in a small cottage in the English countryside owned by an elderly couple named Geoff and Sally. In addition, two others, Karen and Jacob were also living there. The Harris' remained there relatively safe while the rest of the county was overwhelmed by the plague. A swarm of infected eventually found the cottage however and broke into it. Don panicked and cowardly fled the building leaving his wife and friends behind to be consumed by the infected. He believed that his wife had died during the attack. In time, a joint US-NATO task force cleaned Britain of the infection and the quarantine was eventually lifted. Don Harris was made a section chief of the reconstruction project and lived in the District One viral-free zone. Twenty-eight weeks after the quarantine was lifted, Don was able to reunite with his children. He painfully told them about how their mother died, but neglected to include the fact that he cowardly fled the scene, leaving her to die. As it turned out, Alice was still alive. Though she had been infected with the virus, she did not exhibit any of the symptoms commonly associated with it. She was living in the Harris' old home in the restricted area of London. Alice’s' children found her and she was brought back to a medical facility. When Don heard the news that his wife was still alive, he rushed to the hospital. Tammy and Andy couldn't understand why their father told them that he watched her die, when clearly she was still alive. Don fumbled for an explanation and managed to divert the conversation, stating that they should focus on the fact that she is alive and that this was a good thing. Donald didn't know that Alice was infected. With his high-level clearance, he bypassed the security zone and entered Alice's room. The two kissed one another and Alice transmitted the disease to her husband. Unlike Alice, Don was not immune to the virus' effects and instantly flew into a bloodthirsty rage. He pummeled his wife to death with his fists then stalked off through the medical wing, killing several more people in the process. From there, a new outbreak of the "rage" virus occurred. Andy caught sight of his father in the corridors of the hospital and ran. He held the burden of having to tell his sister the news that their father had now been infected. Don managed to escape from the center city district during the military firebombing initiative that occurred following the new outbreak. He managed to track down both of his children, as well as a medical officer named Scarlet to an underground transit tube. Don killed Scarlet then attacked Andy a second time. He bit him upon the shoulder, transmitting the virus. Fortunately, Andy had the same immunity to the virus as his mother and did not display any of the traditional symptoms. While Don was attacking Andy, Tammy picked up Scarlet's firearm and shot her father multiple times until he fell over dead. Notes & Trivia * Don appeared to have a mutated strain of the virus, perhaps due to the fact that Alice was a carrier and did not exhibit any of the common symptoms. Although Don demonstrated all of the traditional behavioral elements associated with the virus, it appears as if he maintained a small measure of intellect or memory. He seemed aware of who his children were and managed to track them down throughout the streets of London until finally encountering them in the transit tube. * In the scene where Don kills Alice, he gouges her eyes out with her thumbs. This is reminiscent of a scene from 28 Days Later where Jim executes a similar maneuver on the despicable Corporal Mitchell. * Actor Robert Carlyle was originally approached to play a role in 28 Days Later, but turned it down. 28 Weeks Later; IMDB; Trivia References ---- Category:1962 character births Category:2007 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death